Chichi & Goku its over forever
by Cher the writer
Summary: Goku becomes a powerful being beyond comprehension...Chichi is left alone with only yearly visits. Yamcha and her become more than friend and the whole DBZ gang will never be the same again!
1. Default Chapter

**Chichi and Goku..its over forever......**  
  
Prologue  
  
It was another beautiful warm morning. The sun was young and new as it rose over pink colored clouds and a light mist. It was raining the night before; this caused the scent of morning due and flowers to penetrate the air. Chichi's window was right above her bed. She awoke every morning to the wonders of nature and the peaceful still calm of her home.  
  
It was just the dawn of the day, nothing really to do; yet she had habits of getting up early for so many years, first it was to raise Gohan, and then it was to raise Goten. Now her life was empty. With Goku gone and returning only yearly to visit. Her heart had grown cold and vacant. Still everyone had seen her as Goku's woman. She sometimes felt that people did not see her as a real person, but just as a figure that suited him. Her being with Goku, made everyone else comfortable, but her. She loved him so much, perhaps too much. His constant leaving and goings drove her mad. But this being, this powerful god, is not what she married. She married a shy naïve but handsome young man, of which she dreamed of spending the rest of her life with until she was old and grey. That was, not going to happen.  
  
It wasn't just that Goku blessed his wife and friends with eternal youth but it was also that Goku was not the Goku she knew. Over the years he had acquired massive powers that the world had not even seen. So powerful was Goku that he could not at all time maintain a physical state and spent most of his present life as a celestial god-like being. He trained and trained and honed his body and mind beyond that of a Sayjin, he was no less than a god. He was a god, who searched the deepest depths of the galaxy in the blink of an eye. With the small gesture of a hand, he had saved hundreds of universes of the doomed, stopped the persecution of the weak and defended the rights of helpless. Goku had no doubt been the savior of million of subjects through the deepest depths of the universe. Many worshiped him.  
  
This was Goku's calling how could she deny him? How could she ask him to ignore his powers and the responsibilities that came with it? How could she ask him to just live a simple life in a simple cottage and ignore the fact that he is a god and was destined to be the savior of millions? In a matter years all the Freezas and the King Colds that would have been have came to fall under him. This man was not her husband anymore, rather he was married to the universe and that seemed to be his new bride. She knew that the good he did was immeasurable. She was no longer selfish and wouldn't have it any other way. Yet that did not help with the void inside of her. That did not help the fact that she was alone with no one to love. The millions he saved meant nothing to her long heart and cold body. Why couldn't she have a lover every night in her bed? Perhaps this marriage thing was not working out. Perhaps she would tell him upon his next visit to Earth.  
  
He was alone too. A bit younger than her, but that did not matter. He felt that his life was at a lost as well, because, well he had lost what was suppose to be his love a long time ago. Yamcha. He and Chichi was the too loneliest people in the DBZ world that we know and love. He would come to visit and too chat. Yamcha saw that Chichi was beautiful and alone and wondered why. Why did he have to be a fool? Why was she caught in that situation as well?  
  
His comings use to be once in a while, then every other day. Then everyday, that is until "that happened".  
  
**Flash back.**  
  
Chichi was cooking a big feast. Oh how she loved to cook. She hadn't cooked like this since Goku and the boys were living at home. Oh how she missed those precious days, when Goku was just a super Sayjin. Yamcha, Gohan and his wife were supposed to be coming to dinner. Gohan and Videl left their regrettable message with Yamcha, they could not attend. Still deep inside Yamcha was happy, he wanted to be alone with Chichi the beautiful Chichi. They had been spending so much time together. It was strange to him. Goku was his friend, his best friend. Chichi was the mother of two of his kids. Yet he felt the draw to her. Did she feel the same? He wanted to feel nurtured and cared for, and he wanted to feel loved. He was ready for what the real love was meant to be. She was so beautiful. Her long black thick hair, had grown done her back and she wore it loose. She still wore the traditional dress, but sometimes she did wear jeans, skirts, and trendy dresses. With her blessing of eternal youth, she became more adventurous in what she chose to wear.  
  
Chicchi hummed to herself, not able to contain herself. She was happy, she had not seen her son and daughter in law for quite some time. And Yamcha, what about him she thought to herself. He was a boyish goof that her good friend Bulma use to date. Yet that was so long ago. Still Yamcha was changed and calmed and caring. He always called to see if she was okay and to check up on her. On nights when he knew that Chichi was too proud to say that she was alone he would show up and they would talk for hours. What was she thinking? She knew that Yamcha made a deep promise to Goku to look after his wife while he was away, she had to keep reminding herself that all the attention she received had nothing to do with affection but a promise two old friends made together. Or was it, could it be something more?  
  
The door knocked and Chichi answered the door. Her hair was styled in a blunt bang and the rest was curled and full. She wore a golden kimono dress that was short and trimmed with white. Her makeup was soft with red lips. She opened the door.... "Yamcha hello hi, how are you come in, it seems you are the first one in."  
  
Yamcha could not speak, never had he seen her so beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at her toned legs and how well the golden yellow blended to her ivory skin and dark hair. He almost forgot his message. "ChiChi I am sorry but Gohan and Videl can't make it. She's having a bit of the flu and he's going to stay home and take care. Chichi's face paled. "Well they could of called me!, wait perhaps they did I didn't check my machine all day with this cooking I did hear the phone ring, but I was too bust cooking." "Yha that's why they told me to tell you they couldn't get a hold of you. " So are you staying Yamcha, I mean you don't if you don't want to...you know." "What are you kidding me Chichi, what are friends for?" They sat down to eat the ridiculous feast she made.

Halfway through Yamcha got up and left to the bathroom, he heard a loud crash. Chichi dropped some dishes and made a huge mess. "Chichi are you all right, is everything, oh no look at that mess let me help." He held her hand that seemed to be a little scratched, there was a terrible awkward silence between them. Weeks of this. Months of talking around their feelings and playing a game. Chichi had never felt like this. She was nervous and felt cold wind in her stomach. Barely able to speak she let out a weak sigh "Perhaps , if you want you could leave now." "I don't want to whisperd Yamcha. He sat there stuck in that second stuck in that time. Goku was gone from his mind. Chichi seemed scared to death. She hasn't kissed anyone in her whole but Goku and even that has been a while. She trembled almost on the verge of tears. Yet, the need, the human and realistic need became to much to bear. Still, she could not move. She seemed stuck like a deer in headlights. Her huge ebony eyes quivered with an uncanny feel to her own skin. "What the hell was she thinking" , she thought to herself. "What is going to happen?  
  
Yamcha touched her face as soft as an angel's wing. He titled her face to his and stared into her endless eyes. She bowed her head a bit in a shy way. He wanted her, he needed her. He was inlove with her. As forbidden as it seemed he could not deny it. It had to be fate. Her husband was light- years away here he was in his house, with his wife, thinking these thoughts. This had happened before, many, many times. Yet the both of them brushed it of, but each meeting made them weaker, it episode was just more water behind the damn. It was going to break and burst tonight. Oh how high the waves will be.

The very presence of her intoxicated his tender senses. Yamcha pondered what was so gripping about her. His eyes predetermined on her, and not letting her out of his sight. Before she could think or talk. She was in his arms, in their bed. The same bed she long ago shared with her husband. His hands were so gentle, so warm. She was being touched and loved. She was wanted like she hasn't been wanted in years. He laid her down and looked at her with great love. This is what they have been denying for three years. The night seemed like an endless swarm of passionate kisses and embraces. There were tears on both parts. Tears of joy, fright, and relief. She spent the whole night in his arms and did not worry if he would leave. She knew that he would never leave her side. He was hers forever.  
  
The arrangement After much fusing and fighting Chichi agreed to let Yamcha live with her, a secret for now. She was old fashioned and cried everyday of what a horrible wife she was. Yamcha spat at the idea. "Are you going to tell him when he comes for his yearly visit?" I have to replied Chichi. "What else am I going to do? I can't live a lie anymore. No one cares for my feelings but you. I am a real person not a matching set to Goku. I need someone here. Forever and that is something he can't do.

He is more than a man now. His life is past mines. Our roads shall not end together. Our paths have crossed and now its time to move on forever. As she spoke, tears stream down her face as Yamcha held her. It was my dream Yammie, it was suppose to be our dream. This was not supposed to happen." She cried harder and louder as she spoke "I should of known all the damn times he left me, everyone buy King Yamah himself made excuses for him. They explained him. They were not the ones who had to sleep alone. They were not the ones in this empty house. Yamcha held her, that is all over now. This is a new road for both of us. We shall walk it together, I promise.  
  
The confession Chichi needed to talk. She took her aircar and went to Bulma and Vegeta's home.  
She sighed to herself. No one knew her secret. What would they think and with Goku coming in a month what should she say? She rang her bell and was buzzed in. Hello woman, smirked Vegeta. "What the hell was he smirking out as if he knew?" I will get Bulma for you. Vegeta continued to smirk. Now Chichi was really on edge. "Did Yamcha tell them? No. He wouldn't he is not close to Vegeta and Bulam would have let her know by now, she hopes!" Hey Chichi, she pulled her close and smiled. I have not seen you in a long while. I miss you her lets sit down and talk. Why do you look so nervous?

" Your husband was smirking at me." Yha he is still a jerk sometimes, well most of the time. Vegeta stood in the doorway. Chichi spoke "I don't mean to be rude, really but this between me and Bulma. Vegeta smirked "you should really hide that weaklings scent better, its all over you!!! It seems that finally I have won something over Kakkorotto, I have never lost my woman to no one. Chichi stood up red face "that is enough you, you jerk!! Vegeta what the hell is wrong with you, leave now!! Bulma yelled.  
  
No. Tell her to leave; she is the one betraying Kakkorotto. Bulma was visibly upset, what the hell is going on here. What is he talking about?? " I hate you Vegeta. "No Chichi, I think the person you must really hate is Goku!" Bulma jumped up. Okay not another word from you Vegeta. Chichi please talk. Chichi spills like a loose cannon. Vegeta is right. I am with Yamcha. He has been living with me we are lovers and I need to let Goku knows when he comes. Bulma replied. WHHHHHAAAAAAAAT? You have to be kidding me, you are leaving Goku, for..for.....Yamcha? Are you okay? Goku is a god!!? What's the matter with you? Look you made a mistake, and... Chichi yelled red in the face "I came here for understanding and respect. Not to be treated like the newest villain on the block.

Goku is not suitable for a relationship, for god's sake he is not even Sayjin anymore, he can't even stay in human form. He trained and trained and trained until he pushed his poor body and became pure ki. Bulma you told him that would happen when he began to vaporize and reappear. Did he stop, no!! Now he is some untouchable intangible being that saves worlds. I see him for one day Bulma, one day. He has obligations beyond mere love. It' s time we face that." Bulam plopped back hard in the couch. She sighed loud and deep. "But Yamcha his friend? "Chicchi replied "I did not plan for this. Please please please I AM BEGGING YOU TRY TO UNDERSTAND. Bulma replied, "I guess I have to.............. To be continued Next chapter: Goku returns.......................


	2. Goku and Chichi its over forever part tw...

Part two I knew  
  
Its over forever, Goku and Chichi....  
Chichi returned home from that fateful day, when she blurted out her secret. By now Goku would be here only in a week. She had sent Yamcha home, just because she declared in her mind that it was over, she by no means meant to dishonor him at all!! Still her heat turned nervous and she thought that she would die with anxiety.  
  
Yamcha came by now and then between that times, she did alert Yamcha to the fact that his scent can be picked up. So it was wise for them to stay apart until, his arriving days. Sighed to herself, "what would the boys think?" She thought of her only two sons. Gohan and Goku. She became immersed in her cofusion, in her hurt, in her pain. Twenty-five years of his one-year visit, twenty-five years of longing for him, until her well of desire, hope, and trust had dried up.  
  
Days had past, and today was the day. She wore a long sleeveless kimono dress with no sleeves. Her hair pinned in a thick and glorious bun on the very top of her head. She looked rather stunning for someone ending her long marriage. She paced slowly back and fourth through their living room. Until she felt the cool chill and the sudden warmth of humidity, that always came when he appeared yearly. Goku. He was here. He stood in front of her. My god was he beautiful. His face was flawless, and his form magnificent from a condition far superior to perfection.  
  
She just looked at and stood still. Her eyes tried to take in all of him. He was in a brilliant white outfit similar to the one he wore in orange. She stepped forward to speak, her mouth barely parted and her tongue was dry. He saw her nervous and he spoke first. "Chichi-san, how I messed you. You look really pretty. Is something the matter, I have been here for more than a minute and there is still space between us." She stepped a few steps forward and began to talk. "Goku I .... I have something.. this is harder than I had thought. I don't know what to say I...."  
  
A strange look came over Goku's face, one that she could not describe, it was not anger of fear, or even curiosity. It was a look that was pure calm and all knowing. Chichi began to cry softly with her hands over her face as if she was sad and shamed all at once. The Goku began to talk, talk that no one would soon forget....  
  
"I hate to see you like this, so cold and so broken. I know why you cry. Please don't say a word. You know.... I have traveled so much seen so much, and now I know that I could never be mad at you. This is what I wanted, I told him to take care of you...he did. I knew that I was not the same man anymore, not any man at all, what I had pushed myself to become no mere human or Sayjin could deal with I was pure power. I am pure power, with just taint of humanity. I knew I would never stay home and I didn't want to. As long as you were safe and protected I was content with the situation. You see, I can't say that I regret leaving, because I don't regret what I have become and the millions of countless lives I have saved. Universes taken from the brink of death and insanity. I wish you could have been there....  
Chichi faces was that of shock and confusion "You know... you know... that I am with ...." The words rolled out slow and felt like spikes in the belly of the flabbergasted Chichi. "Yes Chichi I knew that you were with Yamcha...." The last sentence of his words hurt her more than all the years he had left her alone. How could he care, to leave your wife with another man and to want her to be with him, more than friends. Chichi began to shake and her face turned red, she thought Goku did not love her and that was the biggest insult!! She ran to him to hit him and she fell right through him onto the floor. "Damn you Goku, make yourself solid, so that I can kill you!! How dare you cast me aside and try to be rid of me, I bared your children, I cried for you, I loved you damn you... I wish that you were dead to you hear me dead! You think that I AM GOING TO BE HAPPY THAT YOU SET ME UP WITH YAHCHA?? Goku looked at her with such sadness, Chichi I can't be with you, not the way you need. Not the way you want.... "Goku forget about the universe, love me, be my world, love me....please Oh, god don't leave me anymore, don't save anymore souls, save our marriage...."  
  
Now she began to sob wildly on the floor, her body jerking and shaking from the tears and her sobs. He held her in his now solid arms. " Chichi the truth is that I can't, because of my immense powers I am obligated to do what I do. It is in my nature, it is a need in me that is greater than anything. Even my love for all I hold dear. I can't stop; I can't even live like a human. I don't need to eat, sleep, and do the normal things that a normal person or even a Sajyin might do. I am part of the world. A force of good. Chichi replied "I know...I know...but I don't care. It didn't have to be this way....." "Do you think that I want it this way? For you to be hurt and with Yamcha...No but here's what I have learned. This whole thing must be over, this this with me and you. Me coming and leaving and you waiting this must end.  
  
Chichi stood up sharply and backed away from him and turned her back. She took of the ring she placed on her hand long ago. He didn't take it. Instead he grabbed the hand that held it and turned transparent and plunged her hand inside of him. "Look into me."  
  
Chichi saw space, she felt the cold solar wind on her back and face. She was the space. In the blink of an eye she was a different universe. Soon Chichi's mind goes insane. She hears the screams and the moans of people, the language is different but she knows that these voices are in deep trouble. She feels the flush of a million emotions from millions of people over take her soul and pushed her feeling to the max. She could barely absorb what he was making her feel. It was insane. Is this what it was to be him. Could he always feel the pain of the untold universe and feel their pain. Non-stop? Is this what it was like to be him? She knew the answer was yes. With his new found ability to transfer himself to the place of those who are in pain and in need, what else was he suppose to do? Either he answer the calls that found there way to his mind, or go insane...  
  
In a flash she was back to herself, out of him mind and body. "Goku, I didn't know?" "Yha it's pretty hard to explain, I am sorry if it is too intense?"  
  
Chichi smiled at him, you are good, That is all you are good. Pure good. Nothing less. You can't help leaving. Goku smiled back. Chichi you have to make a choice........................  
  
Part three.... THE BIG DECISION... 


	3. This is itGoku and Chichi its over forev...

This is it....  
  
Chichi, stepped closer to him once more, she looked deep into his dark ebony eyes, her emotions went soaring, she saw an expression of hope creep across her husband's face, "what decision,...... what do you mean?..... don't speak in riddles." "Like I said before Chichi, I have been gone and I have been searching, searching for us, but not with hope but with us in mind. I know that I could never change and that I know you needed more than me, and I needed more than you".  
  
"Goku I don't understand, I can't give you more, and some of me is already gone..... Goku was calm and still as a undisturbed pond as he spoke"To him, right?" "Some of you is already gone to Yamcha.." "What can I say, I have been anything but a husband to you Chichi, but rest now and think about what I said.... This is it, I can be with you and you can be with me.... I saved the souls of very special people..... gentle magical people .....they gave me the way to you...yet the road is yours to chose.. Leave this life for good ..and be with me always....Or stay and walk your new road with Yamcha with my blessings. I know you don't think I love you, but I love you more than human understanding, I have learned powers pass understanding and my love for you is past selfish human desires. I love you and I want you to be happy, no matter who it is. My only regret would be if that choice is not with me, I am so sorry Chichi and I don't want you to cry, you have been loyal long enough, its late now go sleep, or go call him......"  
  
With that he was gone he extended his arms and with a whisper of power he was gone into his normal state of nothingness. Now he was one with space and time he became one with the universe. She felt his beautiful essence whisper past her soul. It gave her goose bumps along her soft fragile skin. How gorgeous her pale skin looked in the moonlight as her eyes wondered up to the budding night stars that began to poke themselves through the night sky.  
  
She whispered to her own mind... "what the hell was the decision?" She inhaled deep and thick on her small chest as it rose and drooped. This was not going to be a bit easy for the weary Chichi. Eternal youth not withstanding, Chichi thoughts and soul was tired of this game of love, hope, and instability in her personal, something had to give."  
  
Yamcha waited by himself, on a small patch of nowhere in the middle of the night. He pondered to himself on why it was taking his love so long to say what she had to say. It had been all day then all night and still he could sense the ki that was Goku. Then suddenly his signal melted into complete absence and his pacing stopped and he picked up to fly himself to his lover's home.  
  
As he flew in the dark night sky there was cold wave of sharp air, then a distinctive flash at what appeared to be lighting, but he knew better. In less than a second all these emotions took place and in front of him he felt the ki and saw the god. Goku.  
  
Goku in his brilliant white seemed almost heavenly. Goku's facial expression was beyond mere human emotions. Yamcha on the other hand was flooded with one defining emotion. Fear. Goku was frightening. His was power beyond human's understanding. Here was possibly the strongest being that ever lived God or man and Yamcha is sleeping with its wife. Hehad no clue on what Goku's reaction would be to him. Goku silence killed him. He dared not speak first. Goku had to break the ice. 


	4. A God, a lady and someone inlove

A god, a lady, and someone in love  
  
"Well...aren't you going to welcome me Yamcha, it has been a year you know.?" Goku's familiar smile crawled upon his face. Yamcha did not trust him. Yamcha's thoughts ran rampant. "Did Chichi not tell him?" "Were they staying together?" "Did she chicken out?"  
  
"Goku did you see Chichi?" He smiled a coy smile deep from under his brow as he pointed his nose slightly down and looked up under his own expression. "I know you can sense my ki... you know where I was." "Yes I do, I guess that was a silly question... So I guess I will be going now."  
  
Before he could even move a mere fraction of an inch he felt Goku eerie stone grip upon his hand and glared at him. "You mean Yamcha, you are not even man enough to tell me that you held up your promise to me?" Yamcha was now speechless, scared and intrigued. He flashed his hand free and Goku obliged, in no way Yamacha's strength had anything to do with his loosened grip.  
  
"Listen Goku you only come here once a year, I am too old to play games, what promise are you talking about?" Goku folded his arms and his face became serious. "The promise that you would take care of my wife. The woman you love."  
  
Yamcha worst fears were comfired and his hoped as well. Chichi had told him. He could tell that. Yet, he did not count on encoutering the super nova Sayjin being right after her confession to him. Was Goku going to kill him. No. He had to remind himself that Goku was above such emotions. He hoped. Yet what now? What could he say to his former best friend and buddy.  
  
"Goku I.....It was not planned... I you have to believe me...please. I didn't mean to. She didn't mean to.. it just that we both are....." Goku raised his hand in gesture for him to stop speaking.  
  
"Listen Yamcha.. I told you take care of her and you did. I am not stupid.. I kind of knew that was going to happen and" "WHAT??!!" Exclaimed a bulgy eyed Yamcha.. "What did you just say to me?" "You knew that we were in love?" "You knew...what...the hell...is wrong with you?" " You don't love her and you just wanted to dump her on your friend?" "Do you think this is some kind of game? Three years this went on for. We felt such deep shame and kept our feelings bottled. We suffered. We both love you Goku and what we were doing was killing both if us, but at the same time we needed each other to feel alive. All you have to say is you knew?" I mean we all thought you were staying for good when you wished her young. What was the use for her to stop aging, if no was was around to love her?"  
  
"Yamcha you have to see that I am above human understanding. I am above that of a Sayjin. When my powers went super nova, so did my mind, my senses, my emotions, and everything that made me who I was before. I was able to think beyond that of a human, or Sayjin. Jealousy, love and care were new concepts. "But.." Yamcha interrupted..  
  
"Please let me finish Yamcha, I know that this is hard to understand, but I am not a regular being. Not even in thoughts. I felt Chichi loneliness grow with each year. Twenty-five years Yamcha. I knew that she deserved better, I could not be that man that she needed, my powers changed my obligations and me. I cried, I let out ki shots into the blackness of space. I became frustrated, digested and fascinated with myself all at once. I wanted to be with her. Her pain lived in me. Her cries echoed my soul. Yet what I now was and will always be can never go back to that man she missed. It would be like taking a whale back onto to land. I would die. Literally. I live now only for the good I do. I am a vessel of good, I must serve. You see Chicchi don't understand, because of my powers, I became pure ki. My body can't contain the ki, yet I can't become a pure particles of Ki unless I use my energy. I must use massive power daily. Beyond what you could comprehend. Then only can I disburse and become pure ki and recharge. My solid form is temporary and weakens me. If I get too weak I could go super nova and loose my form forever. I must use my energy to contain my form as to not overload.  
  
Yamcha scratched his head. "I don't understand...If you don't use your powers your form over takes you? Your solid form is hard to maintain..... " Yes Goku replied. I am at one with the galaxy. My power builds up in me. Until I must use it. But I can't use it all at once. It must be many times. The good I do with it is immeasurable. Yet I am pure ki and my power level is always at the max, because of Sayjin tendencies to get stronger, this max builds with my increasing level, which is what pushed me over the limits. It also gave me great telepathy, telekinetics, and what appears to be magic.  
  
"This is so much to take in Goku. So is this it...is this goodbye..forever?" Goku smiled. "It will be for you either way. Go talk to her. I need to declare the choice that she has to make tomorrow. She needs time to think. "Wait a minute Goku what choice?" "A choice between me and you... I know it's wrong but I want Chichi and I found a way for her to be with me always and forever, never leaving her side again. Yet the feelings she has for you. That might be a problem."  
  
Yamcha was upset. "You show up after all these years, after we fall inlove and now you found a way?" Sounds like shit to me. Pure bull shit. You just don't want her with anyone else."  
  
Goku's face changed to anger. "Have you been not hearing me?" I knew the first time your soul wondered to her heart I could of stopped it. I could of killed you. Trust me, I knew and I stepped aside knowing that I COULD never give her what she wants. Now that there is a chance your damn right I am going to try my best. Yamcha, I do love that woman!"  
  
In a flash, Goku was gone. Yamcha had no choice but to venture to his lover's home. What did she think of a possibility of being with her husband forever? 


	5. Yamcha & Goku for the love of Chichi

**Yamcha & Goku ..for the love of Chichi**  
  
Yamcha touched down with the quiet pose of snowfall as he flew down to the home of his lover, Chichi. Everything that Goku had told him was a whirlwind. His power, his might, his being, was so far beyond that of a super sayjin. Yamcha never gave it much deep thought on how Goku's powers worked and affected him. It seemed that Goku's abilties had no ending, it seemed that Goku's potential was as endless as the massive universe itself. Yet, now was not the time to think about Goku. Now was the time to think and worry about his love Chichi. Forbidden as it may seem, feelings could not be denied. Goku had not been a real husband to her, and Goku even said it himself that he knew that Yamcha would fill the void that he left. He came to the house and the pale moonlight shone on his long shiny black hair that he sported in a ponytail.

He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Before he could even think about a second knock, Chichi opened the door and hugged him deeply. He held her with his arms around her waste amd and she hugged him with her hands around his upper body. He hated to see her like this, she seemed torned tired and sleepless. He wanted this game to end. This charade had to end. He wanted Chichi for himself and cared what no one thought. He knew that everyone thought that Chichi was made for Goku, which could be right. He knew that everyone thought that Chichi and Goku were meant to be together but somehow in her presence in her face. He did not care. He could smell the sweetness of her hair and feel the warmth of her hands. Goku was beyond a mere human and beyond the mere needs of love and life. He beyond that of a man. He was playing the role of a savior, a celestial being that traveled the darkest depths of the universe with the focus of any soul's despairing thoughts.  
  
When Vegeta took Bulma from him, although he was partly to blame, there was nothing he could do. He too thought that everyone would think that they, Vegeta and Bulma were crazy for being together. Yet, look at them today. The odd couple had grown into what was meant to be. Could the same be for him and Chichi?  
  
**Yamcha:** "I know he spoke to you...I know you told him.....did he tell you of some sort of choice...did he explain what that was?"  
  
**Chichi: "**Well he gave me no real hint, but he said something about me leaving this world, and never ever being apart from him again?"  
  
**Yamcha:** "leave this world? It sounds like death to me. I mean...more sacrifices again? How many times are you going to sacrifice things for this being, this thing that use to be Goku?"  
  
**Chichi:** "That thing Yamcha, despite all our differences and the distance between us is still my husband, this is very hard for me...I thought,.. I thought that I would just tell him you know, just tell him and he would be on his way and understand. He has been come all these years and never had a way for us to be together. Now I have you, and now he has found a way.  
  
Yamcha stepped closer to her. Her held her hands.  
  
**Yamcha:** "Look, if you want to be with him, go right ahead, but you don't even know what he is offering you? You don't even know if he means to live with you and stay with you. I mean if it was just this simple he would just of told you. Obviously whatever it is, is not that simple. I love you so much, but I want you to come to be of your own free will. I want you to look in my eyes everyday and know that you made the right choice. I love you Chichi-san. More than I have ever loved anyone. I have learned to love you from the inside out."  
  
**Chichi:** "And I have fallen in love with you too Yamcha, But I would be lying to you if I said that Goku meant nothing to me. I love Goku as a part of me. He is part of me. I could not love myself without loving him. He was all I known for such a long time. I gave birth to his children, I made love to him and only him. Goku is what love is too me. But the distance, the relationship, the humanity of it all has faded. I never thought that a love like that could fade. He could try to restore it, but I can't see how. Especially now that he has become a Super Nova Sayjin."  
  
**Yamcha:** "I am worried, what if he can "restore" your love, you would leave me them?"  
  
Chichi walked away ever so slowly. Her back faced him now and all he could see was a trail of the most beautiful long silkily black hair that stopped at her small waist. She clutched both hands together as is she was praying and placed them over her mouth as if she was praying. She heard her answer crawl from the depth of the truths in her heart.  
  
**Chichi:** "I don't know......"  
  
Yamcha just stood there as if a knife was driven though his chest. Then he moved to the door with his back turned and spoke.  
  
**Yamcha:** "Well you let me know what you decide, just know that if you pick Goku and somehow someway you are left in the cold. That you have to live with your choice, and not me."  
  
Before she could turn around to call out his name. He was gone as he blasted off into the night sky. Her calls for him drowned in the loud blast of his ki as he took off. Her hair flew from behind her as the gust of wind from his energy flew past her. She could hear the bitterness in his voice, especially in the last part of his sentence. She walked to her living room and looked at a picture of her Gohan, and Goku. She threw it to the ground and it shattered. She hated feel so torn. Her cries began as a small murmur, then it grew into a steady cry as she headed up her stairs slowly to her bedroom.  
  
She cried as she undressed to take a shower, and the warmth of the water calmed her, but her tears still streamed down her flushed face. Her eyes now puffy, she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror and filled the sink with cold water. She closed her eyes and immersed her face. She did not want her face puffy and swollen from crying. She then sat in her bedroom mirror and tended to her face and hair. How she wishes this long night would end. Suddenly their was a gust of wind from the window, damp then warm. It was him...Goku. She stood up in shock.  
  
**Chichi:** "What are you doing here?"  
  
**Goku:** "Last time I checked this was still my home."  
  
**Chichi:** "Last time I checked you have not been living here for the past twenty-five years."  
  
**Goku:** "Yes, but I always came here when I visit. Chichi, you never told me."  
  
**Chichi:** "Told you what? To stay...gee the tears I cried and that entire Super Sayjin Nova crap didn't put you to what I was feeling? You knew Goku, you knew. You pushed your body this far. You didn't get like this by playing the good husband. You got this state because of your obsession with fighting and power. Now look at me. I am so....."  
  
**Goku:** "So torn...are there rules...?  
  
**Chichi: "**What the hell are you talking about, ....... please tell me of the choice that I have to make ?"  
  
**Goku**: "Yha this is what this visit is about. I never left here without you."  
  
Chichi knew what he was talking about. He wanted her. She thought that he was crazy. And if they were rules, That was surely be breaking them. Goku stepped closer....  
  
**Goku:** "I said.. if there were rules."  
  
He smiled a coy smile as he stared at her with a stare that was entrancing.  
  
**Chichi:** "I didn't make any, this is not a game or a tournament."  
  
Before she could even finish her sentence and blink. Goku was in her face. Holding her close to him as possibly. He looked deep in her wide eyes. She seemed shocked by his aggressiveness. Yet Goku knew that he regular laid back nature would cost him the love of his life. He had done too much of this already. He wanted to show her what her choice would be like.  
  
**Chichi:** "Goku I am not dressed, whatever you want to show me,"  
  
**Goku:** "You don't need to be dressed."  
  
He kissed her long and deep, at first her lips did not curve to his mouth, but in time it deep. She placed her hands around his neck. Her robe dropped and she looked down to herself. She felt strange. She felt with every kiss and every touch that Goku was pulling and bringing fourth all the feelings that she had for him in her entire life time. She became drunk with passion. When she looked up she saw that he was nude too. He stepped back and held her hands. "Look at me," Goku spoke. Tiny Sparkle things began to flare of his body. They looked like little fire flies in all sorts of colors.

Then the orbs of light grew bigger and his body felt hot. He placed to fingers on Chichi's head and told her not be afraid. She nodded. He her hands and as he his arms stretched out. His body started to phase out and fade away into nothing, but little sparks of light and glimmer. Chichi drew in her breath sharply and opened her mouth. The hands she held were no longer solid but just a faded ghost of Goku. Chichi began to fade off into orbes of light too.  
  
**Chichi: "**Goku what...what did you do to me...I am starting to melt away like you....I don't want to die!"  
  
Goku smiled at her until he was nothing but pure ki in the shape of his former body. It was kind of like a body made of pure white fire, with no human distinctions, only that the pure ki had the form of a man. Chichi never saw him like this but once. The first time he ever used his power, this now was his true form. This incredible think was happening to her. She became a pure being of ki as well. She looked at herself she could see nothingg no skin, no nails, just her tiny body form in fire like ki. Goku asked her mentally "Are you okay?" "I am a bit overwhelmed said Chichi, this feeling is so strange, so incredible! Its frightening." Come close to me, Goku whispered. It was a first for both.

This is what he was taught from a planet he saved. He was able to spread a limited amount of his abilities to other for a limited time. If he did it for too long, they would stay forever bonded to him, as a part of his soul and essence. That person would always be inside him and him inside them. It was like two sprits or like when he was bonded to the mystical dragon. He drew her inside of him and they were one. Chichi felt emotions hit her from all over. She could hear the universe, and from inside this unity, she could feel that he had the powers to save worlds. When she became a separate ki from him they held hands as in a fraction of time much quicker than a second they transcended time and galaxies.

He took her in a flash of a second to the most beautiful galaxies he saved and knew. Because of their shared powers the slivers of time and the flashes of an instant were more than enough. Time meant nothing to them. In the middle of space Goku showed her how to become solid. Yet, he was solid as a celstial being, something that did not need air, temperature, or anything to survive. He was pure power reborn. He wanted to share that with her.  
  
Chichi was overwhelmed with the aspects of his abilties. She had no idea that he larend the abilty to share this. She looked at space and was scared to death. Goku held her in his arms and together they grew. They became bigger than the planets around them and could embrace a star in their arms.  
  
**Chichi:** "You....you...you are really like a god. I can't believe that right now we are bigger than the Earth. I am in outer space naked with you. I should be blushing and smacking you.  
  
Goku said nothing.  
  
**Goku:** "You want to see real beauty, come."  
  
She took his hand and they went to the Earth's solar system. Chichi guided by Goku plunged inside of our Sun. Goku then embraced her. "Look Chichi, look how beautiful. No one can ever imagine how beautiful it is in here, especially now that you are here."  
  
Tears came to her eyes. "Would you want to stay this way with me forever?" Said Goku.  
  
Before she could answer, Goku placed his hands under her face and began to kiss her. Slowly, then passionately. He kissed her as if he was thirsty and her lips laid way to the deepest and coolest well of water. She embraced him around his neck and closed her eyes. If this was a dream she did not want to wake up. Goku made love to her over and over again. Until her time was up. Making love as pure ki beings could not be explained, they melted into each other and tantalized very sensual senses of one another. In a stream of light and energy that looked like a falling star, she returned her to earth in his arms. She was exhausted, overwhelmed, and in total and complete awe of her unexplainable experience with her husband. As he laid her to bed, his body still glowing soft and warm like a candle. He explained to her as best as he could.  
  
"I tried to show you today, my choice. My choice is to with me forever. Live in me forever. Become part of me forever. Lose your humanity. You will always be with me. Share in my adventures and share in my abilities. It would take some getting use to, everything human, as you know it would be gone. We could come here to visit. But you would need to exhaust your powers as to not loose your human form forever. Your human emotions as you know it will forever change your senses your being your hunger and passion will be just like mine. It will become your duty to change and help many worlds. You will become me, and I will become you as well. Although your humanity and human characteristics with be heightened your heart will never change. Sleep now Chichi. In the morning, you let me know.  
  
Chichi thought to herself. Was there really a choice to make? Was Goku's choice a reality she could face. Could accept those terms. All she really wanted was someone to stay at home with her at night and love her, she didn't need to be a goddess. But then again all she really needed to start was Goku and this was him. What about Yamcha? Plain simple Yamcha, boy that simplicity sounded good to her right now, a life that Yamcha could offer was all she really hoped for in life. But was that life with her true love? Who was her true love? As she slept and waited for the sun to rise, she knew the cold hard answer.


	6. The Choice

The choice  
  
Morning came too soon for Chichi. She whispered to herself that Goku was indeed a cheater. More than sweeping her off her feet, her swept her out of her mind and body. Everything seemed so clear now to her, then again everything seemed so fuzzy. Was she willing to let go of her very humanity? Was it worth it? Could she handle living like that for all eternity? All she wanted was a life with her true love. The life she was living now, she never asked to be a super nova whatever.  
  
She sat up in her bed, the sheets felt so much warmer than usual as her body still tingled and reeled from the night before. She sat up nude in the bed and pulled her knees to her face as she wrapped her arms around her withdrawn body. She stood up and walked to the door where a satin bright red robe hung over the top. She wrapped herself in it and walked over to the window to conclude watching the sunrise. She had just finished making love in that very sun. That was something she could not believe. She knew she had to call them both, to voice her selection.  
  
She took her time washing her beautiful, rich, and long ebony hair. Wet, the hair was slick and long and embraced her pale tiny waist. Her face immersed in the water of the shower, she really didn't know what to think, what to feel, anymore. She hadn't really decided. She promised her self that she would only go with feeling and not reason.  
  
Yamcha. Yamcha seemed to be the underdog right now. He was just a plain human just like her. Sure he could fly and was strong. But nothing compared to Goku. Yet, he was there, when Goku was gone these twenty-five years he was there. Being her friend, talking to her, and eventually falling in love with her. Their love was held back and denied and cast aside until three years ago. When what the world thought didn't matter, when only her loneliness and her need to be loved came first he was there.  
  
She loved him as well, but it was never truly deeply, the cloud of Goku held over her heart like the dampness of morning dew. She wanted to let go, but with Goku's yearly visits she couldn't. She knew that this thing had to be over forever, she couldn't stand that kind of relationship anymore and wanted out. She wanted a full time lover. She knew that what she had with Goku was over...forever.  
  
It was by mid-day that Yamcha appeared. Silent he walked up to Chichi as her back faced him. He wrapped his longing hands, grasping her slim waist. "Chichi-san, I am sorry that I left like that... I know that this is so hard for you. Yet it has to be done. You must choose and live with your choice forever. I know that I am no Goku. I am no Sayjin. But I love you and will never ask anything more for you to be true to me. I want to be by your side always, but you have to feel the same. No regrets." He turned her around slowly and put his finger to her chin and slowly kissed her forehead. He stepped back and held her hands as their arms stretched out full length.  
  
Chichi stepped back ever so slowly. I need to be clear minded. Just then he appeared. Still dressed in his pure brilliant white get-up he folded his arms and said not a word until he spoke her name. "Chichi don't you have something to say?"  
  
Her mouth opened slowly and she was not even sure herself what she was going to say. "I....I....can't believe a day like this would come. Sigh, I am so beside myself right now. Goku, I loved you. I loved you in your absence; I loved you in our good times, bad times, in my prayers. I loved you until you drained me. You did not fill me back up, you left me to dry up like a bitter well. Although not intentionally, your obligations grew beyond everyone's understanding, you turned into something that I couldn't comprehend. You became this being of pure light and power. I was the proud wife, the wife of a Sayjin hero, the wife of the strongest being, I was a lonely wife."  
  
Walking over to Yamcha she faced him closely. "We did not do this to hurt you Goku. In fact, you admitted to advising Yamcha to take care of me, a choice that killed you but what you thought was best. So he did in the most wonderful way. He loved me and, Yes Goku I loved him back. Yamcha I have every right to be with you, you have kept my company all these years. The voice of reason and sense screams for you, something new and uncharted a rush that I have never felt before; I see all that in you, Yamcha. Goku's arms slowly unfolded. His eyes glared wide open . Was this her shocking choice? Was this it? Was this one battle that he would lose to a powerless human? The battle of love?  
  
Yamcha went to embrace her but then she turned away. "Goku you offered me to become you, you learned the art of extending your power, you offered me to combine myself to your very soul. You offer me to leave my humanity, my world behind. You had been gone for so long and still your chance for me to be with you, still leaves me and what I know behind. Walking away from you would be the right choice. Yamcha stepped forward "Nani?" ( what) "You mean he could make you like him? Impossible! It could kill you!? Chichi, this is selfish of him, all you want is love not to loose your humanity and become some goddess. "Chichi??" "Chichi answer me?" "Is that what you want? Never to cook again, never to eat again? Never to be normal again"  
  
Goku stepped forward. Goku smiled. He sensed her thoughts. He felt her pain. "Yamcha, yelled Goku. Look at her, ask her again, what she wants...  
  
"Damn you Goku, I want you. I want you. All I want is you. Yamcha's chest attacked him with sharp pains. He had lost another lover to a Sayjin. But Goku I don't know if I want to live like that. I don't...I don't...."  
  
Goku spoke, "Chichi just as I learned that I can extend and give you my power. I can also let it go. Forever. Chichi raised an eyebrow. "What?" Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "What are saying Goku that you can rid your body of going super nova?" Yes said Goku. All I have to do is return my power back to where it came from, the sun. But I could also loose even being a super Sayjin. Chichi nodded "no Goku, that is you, you might regret it...you might hate me for it." " I could never hate you. Come to me my wife. Look me in my eyes, you tell me what you want. Don't be scared.  
  
"I want you Goku, just plain old Goku."  
  
It's done. Step back . Way back please. I never tried this before." They retreat.  
  
He raised his hands to the air as if he was doing a sprit bomb. But he wasn't his body began to glow softly brightly, then almost violently. Too bright to look at, and despite the distance, Chichi felt incredible heat radiate from his body.  
  
The ground his feet stood on burned and his body pressed him beneath the ground. His eyes filled with energy, and his body glowed with pure white ki. In what seemed like a miracle, the sun began to feed off the energy that she sent in a single beam to the sky, with his energy traveling faster than what will ever be comprehended.  
  
Goku felt the very violent and extremely painful removal of the power that was his for twenty-five years. In a final large and loud burst of energy that sounded like a very loud bang. It was over. There Goku laid with one knee on the ground and with his body smoking, his clothes fully burned off his body and his hair yellow. Only his super Sayjin form could survive this transition. Chichi ran to his side and knelt beside him. She held his face to his and kissed him. "I love you Goku, so very much. "Tears strolled donnn her cheeks her as her cries turned into loud sobs. Goku held her and began to cry too. It was over forever, his leaving. His coming and going. She knew that Goku would never leave her again... That was and end to the relationship that she knew, here they would start a fresh beginning, with his humanity restored. Chichi was relieve to see that he was still a super sayjin being.  
  
Yamcha flew off, he was more amazed than angry. More confused than jealous. He could not deny Goku's love for his wife. As complicated as it may be and as painful as it was, the tears flew down his cheeks as he saw that real true love can't be denied........ No matter the hurt. THE END ( 


	7. The Choice

The choice  
  
Morning came too soon for Chichi. She whispered to herself that Goku was indeed a cheater. More than sweeping her off her feet, her swept her out of her mind and body. Everything seemed so clear now to her, then again everything seemed so fuzzy. Was she willing to let go of her very humanity? Was it worth it? Could she handle living like that for all eternity? All she wanted was a life with her true love. The life she was living now, she never asked to be a super nova whatever.  
  
She sat up in her bed, the sheets felt so much warmer than usual as her body still tingled and reeled from the night before. She sat up nude in the bed and pulled her knees to her face as she wrapped her arms around her withdrawn body. She stood up and walked to the door where a satin bright red robe hung over the top. She wrapped herself in it and walked over to the window to conclude watching the sunrise. She had just finished making love in that very sun. That was something she could not believe. She knew she had to call them both, to voice her selection.  
  
She took her time washing her beautiful, rich, and long ebony hair. Wet, the hair was slick and long and embraced her pale tiny waist. Her face immersed in the water of the shower, she really didn't know what to think, what to feel, anymore. She hadn't really decided. She promised her self that she would only go with feeling and not reason.  
  
Yamcha. Yamcha seemed to be the underdog right now. He was just a plain human just like her. Sure he could fly and was strong. But nothing compared to Goku. Yet, he was there, when Goku was gone these twenty-five years he was there. Being her friend, talking to her, and eventually falling in love with her. Their love was held back and denied and cast aside until three years ago. When what the world thought didn't matter, when only her loneliness and her need to be loved came first he was there.  
  
She loved him as well, but it was never truly deeply, the cloud of Goku held over her heart like the dampness of morning dew. She wanted to let go, but with Goku's yearly visits she couldn't. She knew that this thing had to be over forever, she couldn't stand that kind of relationship anymore and wanted out. She wanted a full time lover. She knew that what she had with Goku was over...forever.  
  
It was by mid-day that Yamcha appeared. Silent he walked up to Chichi as her back faced him. He wrapped his longing hands, grasping her slim waist. "Chichi-san, I am sorry that I left like that... I know that this is so hard for you. Yet it has to be done. You must choose and live with your choice forever. I know that I am no Goku. I am no Sayjin. But I love you and will never ask anything more for you to be true to me. I want to be by your side always, but you have to feel the same. No regrets." He turned her around slowly and put his finger to her chin and slowly kissed her forehead. He stepped back and held her hands as their arms stretched out full length.  
  
Chichi stepped back ever so slowly. I need to be clear minded. Just then he appeared. Still dressed in his pure brilliant white get-up he folded his arms and said not a word until he spoke her name. "Chichi don't you have something to say?"  
  
Her mouth opened slowly and she was not even sure herself what she was going to say. "I....I....can't believe a day like this would come. Sigh, I am so beside myself right now. Goku, I loved you. I loved you in your absence; I loved you in our good times, bad times, in my prayers. I loved you until you drained me. You did not fill me back up, you left me to dry up like a bitter well. Although not intentionally, your obligations grew beyond everyone's understanding, you turned into something that I couldn't comprehend. You became this being of pure light and power. I was the proud wife, the wife of a Sayjin hero, the wife of the strongest being, I was a lonely wife."  
  
Walking over to Yamcha she faced him closely. "We did not do this to hurt you Goku. In fact, you admitted to advising Yamcha to take care of me, a choice that killed you but what you thought was best. So he did in the most wonderful way. He loved me and, Yes Goku I loved him back. Yamcha I have every right to be with you, you have kept my company all these years. The voice of reason and sense screams for you, something new and uncharted a rush that I have never felt before; I see all that in you, Yamcha. Goku's arms slowly unfolded. His eyes glared wide open . Was this her shocking choice? Was this it? Was this one battle that he would lose to a powerless human? The battle of love?  
  
Yamcha went to embrace her but then she turned away. "Goku you offered me to become you, you learned the art of extending your power, you offered me to combine myself to your very soul. You offer me to leave my humanity, my world behind. You had been gone for so long and still your chance for me to be with you, still leaves me and what I know behind. Walking away from you would be the right choice. Yamcha stepped forward "Nani?" ( what) "You mean he could make you like him? Impossible! It could kill you!? Chichi, this is selfish of him, all you want is love not to loose your humanity and become some goddess. "Chichi??" "Chichi answer me?" "Is that what you want? Never to cook again, never to eat again? Never to be normal again"  
  
Goku stepped forward. Goku smiled. He sensed her thoughts. He felt her pain. "Yamcha, yelled Goku. Look at her, ask her again, what she wants...  
  
"Damn you Goku, I want you. I want you. All I want is you. Yamcha's chest attacked him with sharp pains. He had lost another lover to a Sayjin. But Goku I don't know if I want to live like that. I don't...I don't...."  
  
Goku spoke, "Chichi just as I learned that I can extend and give you my power. I can also let it go. Forever. Chichi raised an eyebrow. "What?" Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "What are saying Goku that you can rid your body of going super nova?" Yes said Goku. All I have to do is return my power back to where it came from, the sun. But I could also loose even being a super Sayjin. Chichi nodded "no Goku, that is you, you might regret it...you might hate me for it." " I could never hate you. Come to me my wife. Look me in my eyes, you tell me what you want. Don't be scared.  
  
"I want you Goku, just plain old Goku."  
  
It's done. Step back . Way back please. I never tried this before." They retreat.  
  
He raised his hands to the air as if he was doing a sprit bomb. But he wasn't his body began to glow softly brightly, then almost violently. Too bright to look at, and despite the distance, Chichi felt incredible heat radiate from his body.  
  
The ground his feet stood on burned and his body pressed him beneath the ground. His eyes filled with energy, and his body glowed with pure white ki. In what seemed like a miracle, the sun began to feed off the energy that she sent in a single beam to the sky, with his energy traveling faster than what will ever be comprehended.  
  
Goku felt the very violent and extremely painful removal of the power that was his for twenty-five years. In a final large and loud burst of energy that sounded like a very loud bang. It was over. There Goku laid with one knee on the ground and with his body smoking, his clothes fully burned off his body and his hair yellow. Only his super Sayjin form could survive this transition. Chichi ran to his side and knelt beside him. She held his face to his and kissed him. "I love you Goku, so very much. "Tears strolled donnn her cheeks her as her cries turned into loud sobs. Goku held her and began to cry too. It was over forever, his leaving. His coming and going. She knew that Goku would never leave her again... That was and end to the relationship that she knew, here they would start a fresh beginning, with his humanity restored. Chichi was relieve to see that he was still a super sayjin being.  
  
Yamcha flew off, he was more amazed than angry. More confused than jealous. He could not deny Goku's love for his wife. As complicated as it may be and as painful as it was, the tears flew down his cheeks as he saw that real true love can't be denied........ No matter the hurt. THE END ( 


End file.
